A girl's gotta give
by Ami Rotter
Summary: Some day Lily Evans will just have to say yes to James Potter. Will this be the day?


Lily Evans was everything to James Potter; he had been asking her out almost every day for two years. As much as he laughed it off, it broke his heart every time she said no. He was determined that this was going to be his day, the day that Lily Evans would say yes. He walked through the portrait hole and into the common room where he spotted Lily talking to two of her friends and all his confidence left him at once.

"Potter, are you going to move?" James heard a laughing voice from behind him say. He didn't realise that he had stopped moving while he was looking at Lily. He turned around to see the laughing voice was that of his friend Sirius Black. He could see Remus Lupin was laughing behind him.

"I was just thinking Sirius, you know I can't think and walk at the same time." James mocked himself, not wanting to tell his friends that it was because he was staring at Lily. He knew for sure that if he told them, they would make fun of him.

"I wonder what you were thinking about." Sirius laughed, stroking his chin.

"Just stuff really." James shrugged, sitting on one of the common room chairs. He glanced at Lily as he did so.

"Would this stuff go by the name of Lily Evans?" Remus joined in.

"Shh!" James put his finger to his lips. "I don't want her to think we are talking about her." James flapped his arms around trying to get his friends to shut up. Peter Pettigrew; the fourth of his group of friends sat on the floor, joining in with the conversation.

"You know instead of talking about her, you could go over and talk to her." Peter said looking over at Lily.

"You know Peter, that isn't such a bad idea." Sirius smiled looking over to James trying to encourage him to talk to Lily.

"I can't do that, she will just ignore me. I can't cope with her rejecting me again." James said with a pathetic look on his face.

"Go on James, just do it, a girl's gotta give sometime." Remus said patting him on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sirius said to James with a perfectly straight look on his face.

"What?" James said, completely baffled and confused by the question.

"Who are you?" Sirius repeated as if it was a perfectly normal question. "You sure as hell aren't James Potter. No girl has ever done this to you. I mean you're not as good me, but you can pretty much get any girl you want in this school." Sirius said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shut up Black, I am James Potter. I can get any girl in this school, and I will get Lily Evans." James said standing up and walking over to Lily. Just like when he had entered the common room, as soon as he saw Lily all his new found confidence had vanished. He was not able to summon up his usual cocky veneer. For a moment he sat there staring at Lily, she and her friends stared back in return with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"Hi Lily" was all James could manage, without his voice breaking out into a high pitched squeak. Lily was shocked by the much calmer, less in your face James Potter, she asked her friends to leave so that they could talk privately. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment where James Potter would ask her out like a normal human being.

"You didn't call me Evans." Lily said in a tone that implied she was impressed by this.

"Erm… no" James couldn't find his voice. How was he going to ask her out if he couldn't even speak?

"What's with the sudden change around?" Lily asked hoping it would prompt James to say more than a few select noises. There were a few moments where there was no noise between them at all, but an uncomfortable silence.

"Um Lily, can I ask you something?" Both their hearts felt as if they were going to jump out of their chests. Lily hadn't admitted it to anyone, but she had started to like James in the past few months. She knew he had a softer side, and this moment proved it.

"Yeah sure go ahead." She replied trying not to sound too desperate.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James winced, expecting the normal barrage of insults and anger directed at him. He was then nicely surprised when he felt Lily kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes of course I will." She replied to a completely shell shocked James who was staring in awe.

"Did I hear you right?" James managed to push out.

"Yes, but you have to promise me that you're going to be nice. Don't change back into the big headed git."

"I promise I won't." James said, smiling. They both jumped when they heard the sudden noise of people cheering. James looked around to see his three best friends clapping and smiling. He chuckled and looked back at his new girlfriend… Lily Evans.


End file.
